


Comforting Pain

by ani725



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra had left and had taken his heart with her. But there was someone else close to him that's just trying to help. Takes place after the end of the TV series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Titans.
> 
> I wrote this after I'd rewatched the last episode of the show. I always shipped BBRae and was kind of annoyed with Terra at first but after about five minutes I couldn't help but ship her and BB too. Of course after what happened in the last episode I kind of always imagined that he'd realize that Raven really cares about him and they'd get together. But that's just my headcannon. Enjoy!

He had been beaten, broken and scarred from her, emotionally and physically. And yet he still couldn't let her go.

She had betrayed the team, saved them and then suddenly reappeared in his life with no memory of ever having known him or the team, tearing him to pieces just like before when she left. And even then she was all he thought about.

A knock sounded on his door. It was the middle of the night and he hadn't realized that anyone else was still up. The door opened soundlessly and there stood Raven.

She took one look at the poor soul inside the room and said, "You  **have**  been crying."

"What do you want Raven" He turned around to hide his face.

"I heard you crying. I know it must be tough. Terra not remembering anything...not remembering you."

"Shut up! You have no idea what it's like!" Beast Boy turned back, anger and sadness contorting his face. "You have no idea Raven! I loved her!" He lowered his head and his voice. "I still love her..."

"I do know." Raven stepped forward and placed her arms around Beast Boy. She whispered into his ear, "I know what it feels like to care deeply about someone and have them ignore you."

He stood there, arms wrapped around his shoulders, closer to the girl than he'd ever been to her before. "I don't remember there ever being anyone you were interested in."

Raven sighed and burrowed her head into his neck. "That's because he's completely oblivious. Beast Boy, she's gone and she's not coming back. You just need to let go."

He shoved her away from himself and out of his bedroom. "Don't tell me what I need to do."

Raven sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry I said anything." She started walking away and Beast Boy heard her mutter as she left, "How could I have ever fallen for such a stubborn, oblivious idiot."

He shut his door and walked back over to his bed. He was the one Raven loved?

He really did need to start paying more attention.

Five minutes later he knocked on her door. Opening it she stood there looking annoyed at the green skinned boy in the doorway.

Almost gruffly, she asked, "What?"

"Raven I'm sorry. About not noticing and about what I said."

She sighed and looked at Beast Boy. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for trying to force you to forget Terra. She's important to you, but do know that she's not likely to come back."

Beast Boy stepped forward and hugged Raven as she had done to him.

"I know. Thanks for trying to ease the pain." He stepped back and walked away leaving Raven with a smile and a matching ache in her heart.


End file.
